The Lesson of Pleasure
by Totashi Akiyama
Summary: Luffy wants to know a certain thing of life... Pleasure. And he is going to ask a certain orange haired navigator. Is he going to get an explanation or more? Two-Shot rated T and RATED M CHAPTER IS UP
1. Chapter 1: Pleasure?

The Lesson of pleasure...

I do not own One piece!

Rated: T

Two-shot

Enjoy!

It was a calm day for the mugiwara crew but it was a bit too quiet... It was dinner time, but one certain person wasn't there in the kitchen. Everyone stared at the empty space, where the straw-hat captain usually sat.

"Where the hell is Luffy?" Everyone said in unison. Everyone looked at each other and asked each other where Luffy was but no one knew.

"This is awkward... Luffy usually is the one who come here first..." Sanji commented. Everyone nodded in agreement and they had concerned faces, "But, at least we have more food to eat!" Sanji also added, trying to brighten the mood. Everyone's face lit up except for Nami and Robin. Robin didn't mind Luffy hogging the food, but as for Nami… Her expression seemed a bit sad.

"Nami-san, are you alright? Something seems to be on your mind." Robin said. Nami snapped out of her thoughts looking back at Robin.

"Oh, it's nothing! It's just that... It seems a bit weird, that's all..." Nami said with a down look. Robin slightly smiled at her and stood up from her seat.

"I'll get Luffy-sa-" Nami stopped Robin by holding on her wrist.

"No, I'll get him. And plus I need to smack him a bit to teach him a lesson about being on time." Nami said with a sly smirk. Robin chuckled and nodded. Nami got up and went outside the kitchen and headed to the men's quarters. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply. But no one answered. She opened the door slightly and peeked inside. She couldn't see something because it was too dark. She got in and turned on the light, but didn't see Luffy.

"Where could that moron be?" She muttered to her self. She left the men's quarters and turned off the light as well. She head up the second level of the ship and saw one of the room had it's light's on. It was the washroom. She walked towards the washroom but then something hit Nami.

'Since when did Luffy take a shower?' She could see the steam coming out of the door below. She shook her head and continued walking. She reached to the washroom door and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Luffy, it's dinner! Hurry up!" Nami said.

"Oh, Nami is that you?" Luffy replied.

"Yeah, it's me! Hurry up! Dinner just starte-" The door flung open and Luffy was at the door, having nothing on him. Nami felt her jaw drop and her eyes wide open.

"Are you serious! WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME? FOOD!" Luffy dashed towards the kitchen, and still had nothing on and leaving Nami completely shocked and she froze there and couldn't even move a muscle because of too much shock. And she could hear the faint screams in the kitchen.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Zoro shouted

"OI! YOU DISGRACEFUL BASTARD! ROBIN-CHWAN IS HERE!"

"Oh my..."

"Oi! Luffy! What the hell! Go wear some clothes!' Ussop shouted!

"Oh so, that's the thing the human's mate with!"

"Yosh! Good job Mugiwara! Now that's a SUUUUPAR man!"

"Luffy-san! Go wear some pants! And Robin-san, may I see your panties."

Later that day...

It was getting late. It was time for bed and everyone got changed. The sky was dark and the moon's light was reflected on the ocean. The guys were asleep and the girls were awake. Nami was finishing the final touches on her maps and Robin wanted to finish a book before going to sleep. Robin looked at Nami and she seemed a bit disturbed.

"Nami-san, it's getting late. Don't you wanna go to sleep?" Robin asked her.

Nami shook her head. "N-no it's okay, I want to finish this map off." She said. She continued to add in the final touches. Robin stared at her for a few more seconds before reading her book again.

"Nami-san, do you ever wonder if our captain knows what the meaning of 'Pleasure' is?" Robin completely said it out of the blue, causing Nami stumbling her pen. Robin smiled at her reaction.

"R-Robin! Where the hell that came from?" Nami questioned Robin. Robin still had her smile.

"Well, he should. He's 19 now. It would be very awkward if he doesn't know." Robin commented, "Besides, I think you and Luffy-san have a good bond."

"And what does that mean?" Nami cheeks turned a bit scarlet. Robin giggled softly.

"Relax, Nami-san I didn't mean anything by it. I hope you understand." Nami looked at Robin suspiciously before turning around, back to her map.

'Well, I actually want you to understand that. Nami-san.' Robin thought in her head.

The next day... It was morning, the sun was shining and the sea was calm. It was just another day for the mugiwara crew and breakfast was the same. Luffy stealing food and what not and Sanji and Zoro arguing. Just the regular thing for the mugiwara crew. After breakfast, the rest of the crew left the kitchen and went to their usual place. Chopper went to his office and took out some books about the human body.

Back outside

"Oi! Where's Chopper?" Luffy looked around him to find chopper. He turned back to Ussop who was doing the same but he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Maybe he's in his office." Ussop said.

"Yeah! I'll go check if he's there." Luffy jogged up to the second level of the ship. But then he saw Nami leaning against next to Chopper's door. "Oh, hey Nami!" Nami looked to the side and saw Luffy and his trademark grin.

"Hey, Luffy." Nami replied.

"What are you doing here, next to Chopper's door? Are you sick?" Luffy placed his hand on Nami's forehead to see if she was sick. Nami felt her cheeks turning warmer. But she shook her head causing Luffy to move his hand away.

"No, I'm not sick, Luffy, I just have a lot on my mind..." she replied softly. Luffy looked confused.

"Well, I'm gonna ask Chopper to play some cards. You wanna come?" he asked. Nami glanced at Luffy and nodded with a smile. Luffy grinned in glee. "Alright! I'm just gonna get Chopper now." He opened the door into Chopper's office.

"Yo, Chopper! Wanna play some card's?"

Chopper glanced at Luffy. "Oh, sorry, I can't. I want to study about the human body." Chopper looking back at his books.

"Ehhhh? Isn't that boring?" Luffy commented. Chopper shook his head.

"Not really. It's actually pretty cool. Here, look!" Luffy looked a bit uninterested and looked at the book and Chopper is showing him right now.

"Oh... Kintama." (A/N Kintama mean's golden balls) Luffy stated. Chopper smiled and nodded.

"It's says that, it is used for mating and over here…" Chopper pointing at the picture's manhood, "This is what they use to mate with females. And also gives you Sensation."

"I see... Sen..sa...tion..." Luffy having difficulty pronouncing it.

"Or in other words 'pleasure'" Chopper added.

"Oh ok... Pleas..ure" Luffy continue to struggle with the word.

"How about you ask Robin?" Chopper suggested.

"I might do that..."

"Oi, Luffy." Nami budded in. Luffy turned around and saw Nami waiting for him, "Are we gonna play some cards or what?" She asked him. Luffy's face lit up.

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy glanced back at Chopper, "I'm gonna play some card's now. Come if you want to play." Chopper smiled and nodded before going back to his books. Luffy left the room and went with Nami to the grass part of the ship as they saw Ussop waiting for them.

"Yo! Luffy, where's Chopper?"

"Chopper doesn't want to play, but I brought Nami with me." Luffy said.

Ussop jaw dropped to the ground. "Nami? Out of all player, Nami? She always wins!"

"Oi..." Nami said darkly which made Ussop coward behind luffy.

"Ah, don't worry!" Luffy grinned. Nami smiled at him.

'Guess he's too kind for that sort's of thing...' Nami thought to herself. She saw Luffy and Ussop sitting in a circle, and then she joined in. Ussop had the deck of cards in his hand.

"I'll deal." She received the cards from Ussop and began dealing the cards. Ussop had his suspicious look at Nami and began observing her. After the dealing was done the three picked up their cards and took a look at them...

3 hour's later...

"Yosh! That's 79 times in a row now!" Nami said with a victory smile. Ussop was stunned completely, while Luffy had over 13 cards in his hand. Luffy threw them down and stood back up so he could stretch his muscles.

"Be right back... Gonna go to the washroom." Luffy left the circle and head up for the second level of the ship.

"Going somewhere? Luffy-san?" Said a smooth voice. Luffy turned around and saw Robin leaning against the railing.

"Oh! Robin! Didn't see you there." He said with a smile, "Oh, yeah that reminds me, Robin. Do you know what 'Pleasu..re' means?" Luffy a bit puzzled

Robin chuckled smoothly. "Well, Luffy-san, it is a surprise that you want to know what that means." said Robin, "Well, pleasure means, someone is enjoying something; like you enjoy eating." Robin stated. Luffy grinned and nodded. "But there's another meaning as well."

"Could you tell me?" Luffy asked.

"Sorry, Luffy-san, you have to ask Nami-san about that." Robin with a sly smile.

"Nami, huh... Ok! Thanks Robin!" Luffy left and continued to head to the washroom.

Later in the day...

The day was ending once again. The sky was orange and sun was going down on the horizon. Everyone was in bed except for Luffy, who was on the thousand Sunny's head looking at the sun as it went down. But something kept on repeating inside of his head.

"_Ask Nami-san about that._" The words from Robin echoed inside his head. He got up from his seat and got back on board. He hurried over to the woman's quarter door. He lightly knocked on the door and hoping for a reply. After a few moments the door opened and it was Nami who answered it. She was only wearing a large white dress shirt that reached down to her thighs.

"Luffy? What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Umm, Could I come in?" He asked me. Nami looked at him unsure.

"Uhh, sure..." She step a side so Luffy could come in. He went inside and Nami closed the door behind him. "So what do want?" she asked him. She saw him taking a seat on her bed and he had a serious face on. Nami sat beside Luffy. "Is something wrong?" Luffy shook his head slowly. Luffy look at Nami straight in her eyes.

"Nami... Do you know what pleasure is?" Luffy said firmly, causing Nami's eyes to widen.

"Where the hell that came from!" Nami said angrily.

"From Robin." Luffy said. Nami froze and her aura turned dark.

"Robin..." She hissed to herself.

"But Nami! What does it actually means?" Luffy said in a serious tone. Nami snapped out of her own thought and she glanced at luffy. Her cheeks turned a bit scarlet in a bit of embarrassment.

"Well... 'Pleasure' when someone enjoy something... Like kissing for example." Nami explained. Luffy paused and looked at her with disbelief.

"You're lying, right? Kissing? I don't know how people can enjoy that!" Luffy with a disgusted face. Nami hand gripped tightly on her bed sheet and she showed a mad expression.

"Here! I'll show you!" Nami grabbed his blouse and pulled him in until their lips met. Luffy eyes widened and his lips were a bit stiff. Then he experienced something he never experienced before. Nami had her eyes closed and moving her lips. Luffy was still stiff. After a few brief seconds Nami finally parted away from Luffy. She slowly opened her eyes.

"So... How was it?" Nami asked him with a seductive tone. Luffy was dumfounded but it felt... good. He leaned forward towards Nami for another kiss but then he felt Nami's finger in front of his lips. "Not just yet Luffy... Let me go get change first..." Nami stood up from her bed and headed towards the door.

"Get change for what?"

"The lesson of pleasure..."

**WHOOPS, cliffhanger! Oh sorry guys! I just had to do it! The next chapter is gonna be m-rated so be ready for that! And I also want to thank Yasaonna-chan once again! She's a great person! But anyways I hope you guys can give me some feedback! And sorry if I didn't update for awhile I was really busy with my sports.**

**Man never did this for a long time but, TOTASHI SAYING PCE OUT! **


	2. Chapter 2: Lesson

The Lesson of pleasure.

Rated M

One piece is Oda's

Enjoy!

"Getting changed for what?"

"The lesson of pleasure..." she said with a seductive tone and she gave him a sexy smile. Luffy looked surprised and his cheeks turned scarlet.

"O-Ok..." Luffy muttered nervously. Nami chuckled softly 'He's really innocent" She thought to her self. She turned the knob and opened the door to go outside and began heading to the bathroom to get ready for the "lesson." Her heart was pounding in excitement and also nervousness. Her cheeks soon turned red. 'I can't believe I'm going to do this..." She thought. But she didn't care anymore. She was determined and she wouldn't stop now.

15 Minutes later...

Luffy stared at the room floor and he was waiting for Nami. He then heard knocking on the door and soon the door opened. Luffy's facial expression looked astonished when he saw Nami by the door. She was in her red lingerie with black stockings. Luffy was lost for words on how incredible she looked. Nami smiled seductively and she closed the door behind her, slowly walking up to Luffy. Luffy was still astonished.

"N-Nami..."

"Hmmm? You don't like it?" Nami asked jokily.

"N-No! It's just that... It looks... Very good..." Luffy said, blushing very hard now. Nami smiled. She was glad. She sat on the bed next to him and she crossed her legs.

"Our lesson begins..." She continued with her seductive tone. Luffy gulped and nodded.

"First, caress my face with your hand softly..." Luffy nodded slowly and he did what Nami told him what to do. Nami smiled. Luffy was amazed on how her skin was so smooth. "Then, cup your hand on my cheek." Luffy nodded and cupped her cheek. "Now slowly pull me to you, until our lips meet." Luffy's eyes widened and his heart was pounding a lot and hard now, but he continued and slowly pulled Nami to him. He looked at her lips... It was so inviting. After a few moments their lips finally met. Luffy's eyes were closed along with Nami's and the sensation rushed through Luffy. His lips turned softer when the kiss turned more passionate and deeper. He felt Nami's tongue entering his mouth. Nami's tongue explored the inside of Luffy's mouth. A moan slipped out of her mouth. Soon they finally parted and a string of saliva connected from each other to their mouths.

They were both breathing heavily in satisfaction. Nami glanced back at Luffy.

"That was part one of the lesson." Nami stated. Luffy looked at Nami instantly and his jaw fell on the ground.

"EHHHH?"

Nami giggled and nodded at him, making sure what he thought wasn't a joke. Nami stood up and she began to unclasp her red lingerie bra, slowly taking off her bra and exposing her breast. Nami looked away from embarrassment and her cheeks were flustered. A trickle of blood came out of Luffy's nose as he saw her breast for the first time in two years. He quickly wiped his nose with his arm.

"Now... You can touch me anywhere you want..." She said with a seductive tone. Luffy nodded. He slowly hesitated but he had gotten a bit closer and he cupped his hands on her breast. Nami winced as the sensation of Luffy's strong hands touched her, but she was waiting for Luffy. Luffy looked a bit puzzled on what to do. He was motionless.

Nami held Luffy's wrist, "H-here let me help you..." Nami began moving Luffy's wrist around which caused Luffy to fondle Nami's breast. "You try it..." Nami said, letting go of his wrist. Luffy slowly did a circular motion with her breast. Nami continuously felt pleasure as he continued and she was moaning out loud. She closed her eyes tightly and fell backwards onto the bed as Luffy went on top of Nami. She gasped and her eyes shot open as she felt another feeling. She glanced at Luffy when she saw Luffy gently flicking Nami's nipples with his fingers. She continued to moan out in pleasure, soon feeling wet down in her panties. Luffy slowly gotten into his rhythm. He slowly went down on Nami and began slightly licking her stomach but still continued fondling her breast.

"Hey! W-wait! If you do that I'll-"

"You'll what?" Luffy asked bluntly.

Nami forced her self not to say it and began to endure it. "N-Nothing, just keep on going..." Luffy continued to explore Nami's body. Luffy's tongue slowly went up to Nami's breast and he began tickling Nami's nipples with his tongue and began nibbling on her pink nipple. Nami kept moaning and her body arched as Luffy fondled Nami's breast more. She felt Luffy's hand going down on her body and his hand slipped into her panties.

"W-Wait a minute!" Nami stopped Luffy.

"What is it, Nami?" Luffy asked him. Luffy's hand slipped out of Nami's panties and to his surprise, his hands was covered in Nami's fluids. "It's wet..." He said in confusion. He looked up at Nami. She was looking at the other direction and her face is flustered. "What's wrong?" Luffy asked again.

"It's really embarrassing, OK!" Nami shouted. Luffy sighed in relief.

"What's there to be embarrassed about?"

"Huh?" Nami looked back at Luffy.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. No one is around... It just me." He said with a smooth tone. "May we continue our lesson? Nami-sensei." Nami smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we should... Luffy-kun..." Both their lips met again and it was even deeper and passionate than the last one. Luffy was on top again. Luffy took off his cardigan as they continued to kiss.

Luffy parted away from Nami. "Nami-sensei... May I go down "there"?" Luffy asked with an innocent tone. Nami smiled and nodded. Luffy smiled back and his hand slid into Nami's panties. Her back instantly jolted and arched when his finger touched her clit. Luffy got a bit confused and he continuously messaged Nami's womanhood. Nami moaned out louder and louder. Luffy then slid his index finger inside. Nami bit her lip wanting no one to hear her loud moaning. He moved his finger inside of her and he was moving it back and forth.

'Where did he learn that from?' She thought. She looked deep into Luffy's eyes... He seemed… More matured...

"Ummm, Nami..."

Nami snapped out of her thoughts. "Y-Yeah Luffy."

"My p-pants feel tight now..." Luffy stopped abruptly and his hand slid out of Nami's panties. Nami knew what it meant.

"Don't worry... I'll make sure to fix that..." Nami was now on top. "Just relax from now on... And the things you did to me... Gave me pleasure... And now I have to repay you in favour..." She said very seductively. Luffy gulped and his manhood began to throb harder. She slowly pulled down Luffy jean pants, until his member was exposed. Nami smiled in satisfaction. "Just sit back and relax... Ok, Luffy-kun?" Luffy nodded his head fast. "What I'm gonna do right now is pleasure..." Luffy's eyes widened.

Nami began rubbing his manhood with her hand back and forth. She stuck her tongue out and she slowly licked him. Luffy winced. It felt good... Nami continued and licked him up and down his member. Luffy's toes were curled and he was letting out small grunts.

"Does it feel good?" Nami asked Luffy. He looked through one eye and he was clenching his teeth, nodded slowly. Nami smiled slyly. She began licking the tip, causing Luffy to arch up and grunting. Nami smirked.

Soon Luffy's manhood entered Nami's mouth. Nami tucking her hair behind her ear, so it wouldn't get in the way. She slowly moved her head. Luffy kept on moaning and he tried to stay still for Nami, but it felt too good... His body continuously jolted every time she moved her head back and forth. Nami could feel him throbbing inside her mouth... Soon she stopped and parted from Luffy's manhood. She was breathing heavily from lack of air. She wiped off the saliva of off her mouth with her arm, and she got on top of Luffy again.

"Just relax now..."

Nami slowly pulled down her panties, one leg at a time. She threw her panties to the side and she crawled towards Luffy with lust in her eyes. She gave one final lick on Luffy's manhood and rubbed it with her hand as well. She leaned back slowly until she fully lay down on the bed. She began to pleasuring her self by messaging her own clit. She let out small moans.

"Luffy... I need you now... Come over here..." Luffy gulped and nodded. He slowly crawled over to Nami on the bed, until he was on the top position.

"What now?" he asked innocently.

"I'll show you..." She gently grabbed Luffy's manhood and slowly made it point towards her womanhood. "Here... Push it in..." Nami said with a seductive tone. Luffy nodded. He began to slowly push in, but slip out wrong.

"Huh?" Luffy said puzzled

"Try again..."

Luffy brought his manhood to Nami's womanhood one more time and began slowly pushing him self in. Nami was clinging on her bed sheets. The pain began to come in. Soon Luffy pushed his full length into her. Nami screamed in pain and also in pleasure. She tightly hugged Luffy and her lips were by his ear.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Luffy... Just go slowly..." She whispered into his ear. Luffy nodded against her shoulder. He pulled back slowly and moved a bit. Nami began to moan out even more. She was hugging him tightly and a moan pierced through her lips and whimpers.

Luffy had his eyes tightly shut. "Ngh... It's tight..." He murmured but he continued. Nami moaned and sighed. The pain went away and now she could feel only pleasure. Her eyes were filled with lust.

"Luffy... Faster..." Luffy moved a bit faster and repeated the same act. Nami's eyes were shut tightly and she tightly clung on her bed sheets, making her moan more but he silenced her with a kiss. Nami's hip began to move on her own and being in-sync with Luffy's thrusts, making Luffy moan as well.

"L-Luffy... Agh... You're making... Ngh... Crazy!" said Nami who continuously moaned. Luffy wanted to say something but he kept on going... It felt too good. His thrusts were gradually moving fast. He cupped Nami's breast once again and began playing with it, making Nami moan louder. She didn't care if the crew heard her... The sensation was amazing.

"Luffy! You're... Going too... Ngh... Fast!" Nami moaned. Luffy didn't listen and continued to go faster. Luffy's manhood was throbbing inside of her and she was squeezing tighter as well. His heart was racing and he was moaning along with Nami.

"Luffy... I-I'm... Agh... Gonna C-come soon! Go slower!" Nami begged him. Luffy couldn't hear her. His mind was consumed by one thing... Pleasure. He kept going. Nami held onto him tightly and she was about to climax.

"L-Luffy! I'm... Coming!" Her back instantly arched up when she climaxed. She moaned really hard, not caring if the crew heard her or not. Luffy changed his position by lying down on his back. He was panting really hard. It was Nami's turn to be on top. Luffy's length was still in Nami's womanhood. He began thrusting upwards.

"No-No Luffy-kun... Now just let me do the work..." She said really seductively. Luffy nodded and laid back. Nami moved up and down on Luffy's manhood and did it repeatedly. Luffy moans slipped through his lips. Nami giggled. Luffy's hands held on to Nami's waist to help her with her rhythm.

"Nami-sensei... Go faster... Please..." He murmured.

"Anything for you... Luffy-kun..." Her motions went faster. Luffy grunted.

"Nami... I'm gonna '_that' _you know..."

"You're going to come, aren't you?" She smiled slyly. He nodded fast with a long moan. She moved faster and faster, and her moans had gotten louder as well.

"Go ahead... Come..."

Luffy pinched his eyes tightly and clench his teeth. He let out a long moan and a sigh of satisfaction as he came inside of Nami. She disconnected with Luffy and they were lying next to each other. They both looked at each other and gave equally smiles to each other. They were both worn out...

"That was... amazing..." Luffy panted. Nami nodded.

"Never knew learning could be this fun..." Nami giggled and rested her head on Luffy's chest.

Nami sat back up and was back on her feet. "I'm gonna take a shower...You should too, Luffy..." Nami began to walk into the bath room. Luffy pouted.

"I don't wanna..." He frowned. Nami looked at him confusedly. "Why would I take a bath when I already smell like Mikans..." Luffy smiled at Nami. Nami came up to Luffy and gave him a peck on the lips once more.

"Make sure you sleep in my bed. We'll sleep together." Nami said with a sly smile. Luffy grinned and nodded. She head off into her bathroom, while Luffy got up and put back on his shorts before lying back down on her bed. His hands were tucked behind his head relaxing and waiting for Nami.

Nami came out of the bathroom after a few minutes and was now in white tank top and black short shorts. She climbed on bed with Luffy, who already was sleeping and snoring. Nami smiled at him once more and gave him a peck on his lips. She rested her head on Luffy's chest and pulled the blankets over them. They soon slept together as a new day came. All of a sudden, mysterious cherry blossoms fell from the ceiling and on top of the couple.

"I guess Luffy passed the lesson of pleasure..." Robin said as she uncrossed her arms.

END OF TWO SHOT!

WOO MAN! This was pretty fun to make. Took some time but did it in 2 days! I hope you guys enjoyed my story! And you guys review. My editor Yasaonna-chan! Thanks again!

TOTASHI SAYING PCE OUT!


End file.
